Girl next door
by Doctormishawithkillerducks
Summary: When Sam and Dean are young a little girl moves in next door to Bobby they become friends and grow up together but will the monsters get to her? Just a fluffy story about the boys growing up
1. Chapter 1

"Dad, why do we have to go to uncle Bobby's again?" A seven year old Sam whinned.

"Because I need to go away again and Uncle Bobby said he would watch you." John answered rather annoyed.

"How long will you be gone this time?" Dean asked solemnly.

"I am not sure it could take awhile."

The three drove in silence for another couple hours until they pulled up the drive way of Singer Salvage Yard. They all got out of the car and walked up the steps to Bobby standing waiting for them.

"Hi Uncle Bobby" Sam and Dean chimed together.

"Hello boys." Bobby smiled. Bobby turned John "How long are you going to be gone this time?"

"I am not sure. Thank you for watching them." John said and then turned to the boys. "You be good now. Dean?"

"I know dad. I will watch him." Dean said.

Johns turned and walked back to the impala and drove away. The three boys left on the porch watched the car leave before turning and going into the house. The boys put their stuff in their rooms and went back down stairs and sat watching tv for awhile.

"Why don't you two go play outside for awhile instead of just starring at the tv." Said Bobby.

"Ok." Said Dean. "Hey Sammy you want to go play catch?"

"Sure." Sam said dryly.

The boys went outside and played for a few hours until, a dog came running through the yard. The two saw someone running after it. The dog started to run straight at Dean and the. Jumped up knocking him over. The person who was running after it caught up completely out of breath.

"I am so sorry. Are you ok?" They gasped.

"Yeah I am fine." Dean said getting up and brushing the dirt off of him.

"Who are you? Why do you talk funny?" Asked Sam.

"I am Juliana. I just moved in next door from London. Oh, and this is Hector." Juliana said pointing at the golden retriever who had just sat next to where Dean was standing.

"I am Sam this is my brother Dean." Said Sam. "How old are you?"

"I am nine. How old are you guys." Said Juliana.

"I am eleven and Sammy is seven." Said Dean patting Hector's head.

Just then a man came running over to the three. "Julie you can't just run off like that." He said in the same English accent.

"Sorry dad, but Hector ran out the door and I had to go get him." Juliana said.

Her father then turned to the boys. "Hi, I am Julie's father my name is Greg Walker. What are your names?" He said kindly.

"I am Sam and this is my brother Dean." Sam said happily.

At this point Bobby noticed the growing population in his front yard and he came out.

"Hello." He said to Greg.

"Oh hi," Greg said back to Bobby. "You must be Mr. Singer."

"Yes I am and who may you be?" Said Boby a bit on edge.

"I am Greg Walker and this is my daughter Juliana. We just moved in next door. Sorry if we bothered you our dog ran away." He said pleasantly.

"Well it is nice to meet you and call me Bobby." Bobby said relaxing a bit.

"Nice to meet you too. We better go back and unpack goodbye all." Said Greg turning to leave.

"Goodbye." Juliana said cheerfully before go after her father with Hector trotting beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The boys and Bobby sat down to a dinner of pizza that night.

"Uncle Bobby after dinner can I see if Juliana can play?" Asked Sam with big eyes.

"Sure Sam but I want Dean to go with you." Said Bobby sighing.

Sam nodded and finished his dinner quickly and excitedly waited for Dean. Dean finished his dinner a little bit faster then normal and ran out the door with Sam. They walked over to the big white house with green window trimming and a green door. Sam ran up the front walk and across the porch and knocked on the door. Dean caught up and waited with Sam for the door to be answered.

The door opened and Greg came out. "Hello boys. What can I do for you?"

"Can Juliana come play with us?" Asked Sam excitedly.

"You boys want to come in and ask her?"

"Sure!" Said Sam.

He let the boys in "Go up the steps and the second door on your right."

"Thank you Mr. Walker." Said Dean.

The boys went up the steps and found the room and knocked on the closed door. They heard Juliana say come in and they opened the door.

Her room was bright green with tan carpet. There was boxes every where and Juliana was over by her white wooden dresser putting away clothes.

"Hey Juliana you want to play?" Asked Sam.

Juliana was suprised by the voice and turned around to face them for the first time.

"Sure! What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What is there todo?" Said Sam.

"Well we can go down to the Stream." Said Juliana.

"Yeah!" Sam and Dean said.

The three raced down the steps and ran out the back door, down to the stream. Once they got down to the water the three stopped at the edge.

"I dare you to jump in Dean." Said Juliana.

"Why don't you?" Dean shot back.

"I will if you will." She said.

"Fine on the count of three?"

"Ok but I don't trust you. Give me your hand. That way we both go in for sure." She said grabbing Dean's hand.

"One. Two. Three" Sam called.

The two turned to each other holding on tight Juliana jumped in pulling Dean with her. They went completely under for a few seconds still holding on to each other and then swam back to the surface.

"You guys are crazy." Yelled Sam when their heads popped up.

"Come on in Sammy." Said Juliana.

"Only Dean can call me Sammy." Said Sam.

"Why can't I?" She asked.

"You have to earn it." Said Dean teasing.

"Fine I will!" She said firmly. "But you still need to come in."

Dean went to the water's edge and pulled Sam in.

"Why would you do that I was coming." Said an angry Sam.

"Because I am an awesome brother." Dean teased.

The three swam for about another hour before they got tired and just sat under a tree.

"Juliana, why did you guys move here?" Asked Dean.

"My dad works for some big company and they wanted him to live here. He said here he will be busier though."

"Why didn't your mom come with you guys?" Asked Sam.

"She died when I was little." Juliana said quietly.

"So did our mom." Said Dean trying to comfort her.

"So you guys just live with your dad too?"

"Yeah but right now we are staying with Uncle Bobby." Said Sam.

"So you guys don't actually live here?"

"No, but we stay here a lot." Said Dean. "It is getting dark, we should go back."

"Yeah, I will race you!" Juliana said.

The three took off running Dean in the lead then Sam and Juliana tied in the back. They ran to the back porch of Juliana's house in the same formation. They said goodnight and went home for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed before John had come to pick up his boys. He drove up to the house to find the kids playing tag. Sam was it chasing after Juliana while Dean was hiding behind the tree from Sam.

John was surprised to see to see the kids running around. He quickly walked inside the house to talk to Bobby. He walked into the house and in the study to find Bobby sitting at the desk hunched over a book.

"Who is that girl outside?" John asked.

"Hi to you too and your welcome for watching your children. She is a neighbor girl that moved in next door." Bobby said already annoyed by John.

"Are you sure she is ok?"

"She moved in next door that is blessed ground and I have seen her walk through a devils trap. She is safe." Said Bobby.

"Alright, are the boys packed and ready?" John said wanting to leave quickly.

"Yes, they are ready. Just let them say goodbye before you rip them away from their first friend." Said Bobby.

None of the kids had seen John pull up so the game had continued undisturbed. Sam had seen Dean and came up from behind him and tagged him. Dean was now out for revenge against Sam but paused when he saw his father.

"Hi dad." Dean said disappointedly knowing they had to leave.

"Hey Dean, go get your brother and say goodbye we need to move out." Said John with no emotion.

Dean nodded and went of to go tell Sam and say goodbye. He found Sam and Juliana sitting under a tree. Juliana had fallen and scraped her knee. She her knee was covered in blood and Sam was freaking out.

Dean ran over to her "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am fine. I just tripped on the tree root." She said

"Bobby can help come on." Said Dean helping her up.

They three slowly walked back Juliana wincing every once in a while. Bobby and John where standing in the front door talking when they saw they kids walking up and saw the blood.

Bobby was the first to respond and he ran over to the three. "What happened?"

"Juliana tripped on a root when we were playing tag." Said Sam.

"Come here." Bobby said picking Juliana up and carrying her inside.

He sat Juliana down on the kitchen table. Bobby pulled out a first aid kit and began to start cleaning her knee. "Now this part is going to sting a bit." Bobby said looking up at her. He disinfected the wound and Juliana just winced once. "This is a pretty bad scrape you did that just on a root?" Juliana nodded. He finished bandaging her up. "Alright you might not bend it for awhile but you are good to go." Bobby said helping her down.

The two went outside and saw Sam and Dean loading their bags in the trunk of the impala. The boys saw Juliana come out and ran over to her.

"Are you ok?" Said Sam.

"Yeah I am fine. Are you guys leaving." She said sadly.

"Yeah. We will be back soon right Uncle Bobby?" Said Dean.

"You boys come when ever you can." Bobby said smiling.

The Dean hugged Juliana and said goodbye before walking over to the car. Sam did the same and got in the back seat. John backed out of the drive way and drove away. The two left on the front porch stood watching them leave.

Juliana turned around to face Bobby. "Goodbye Mr. Singer thank you for having me and knowing first aid."

Bobby chuckled. "You're welcome." Bobby watched her run across her yard and go inside before he went back inside his own home and returned to his book.

Later that night Juliana and her father sat down to dinner. Juliana was sitting on one of the three high stools to the counter with her uninjured leg swinging. Greg put a bowl of easy Mac in front of her.

"Sorry I didn't have time to make a real dinner again tonight sweetheart." Greg said sitting down to his own bowl of Mac and cheese.

"It is ok. Are you having fun at work?" Juliana said happily.

"I am busy there. Let's just keep it at that." He said frustratedly. "What did you do to your knee?" He asked shaking off the frustration.

"I tripped when we were playing tag today."

"You were playing with Sam and Dean again today? You have been doing that every day this week." He laughed.

"Well, they left now. They went to go with their dad." She said sadly.

They finished their dinner with small talk. Greg was asking if she was excited to go to fourth grade in the fall. He washed the dishes while Juliana went upstairs to bed.

An: thank you for reading! Please review it makes me happy and I may or may not be able to update for awhile I am going to camp next week so if I get to before I leave lucky you!


	4. Chapter 4

About a month had passed before Bobby got a call from the Winchesters. Bobby picked up the phone expecting to hear John but was suprised to hear Dean's voice.

"Uncle Bobby can Sam and I come stay with you again?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Of course boy. Tell your father to drop you two off." Bobby said smiling into the phone.

"Thank you Uncle Bobby." Dean said excitedly before hanging up the phone.

A day later John dropped the boys off and left. Sam and Dean had raced upstairs to put their bags away and then came back down.

"Uncle Bobby, can we go see if Juliana is home." Said Sam bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Yeah sure. Don't be a pain though." Said Bobby chuckling.

Sam and Dean ran across the yard over to the big white house. Just as they were walking up the front walk the door opened and Juliana and her father came out.

She saw Sam and Dean and ran over to hug them. "You are back." She said happy to again have companions.

"Yeah, where are you going?" Said Dean noticing her swim suit.

"Dad is going to take me tubing. You want to come?" She asked excitedly.

"What is tubing?" Sam asked.

"You get on a big raft thing that is tied behind a boat and then the boat starts and it pulls you behind it really fast and you try not to fall off." She explained then turned around to her father. "Can they come daddy please?"

"Of course they can come." Said Greg kindly. "But you boys better check with your uncle and get some swim suites."

All three of the kids ran across the lawn to the scrap yard. They all ran into the house and stopped when they found Bobby watching tv.

"Hey rascals, what can I do for you." Bobby said when he saw the kids.

"Can we go tubing with Juliana and her dad?" Asked Dean politely.

"Will you boys promise to be safe and be good?"

"Yes." Dean and Sam said in unison.

"Alright you can go. Do you have swim trunks?"

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Alright go ahead."

A few minutes later they were all in the back seat of Greg's car. They drove for about half an hour until they got to the docks. They loaded everything onto the boat. In a few minutes they untied and were off.

"Ok you guys ready?" Greg said stopping the boat in the middle of the lake. The three nodded excitedly. "Go get them life jackets." He said to Juliana who ran up to the front of the speed boat and pulled out some ski tech jackets.

She handed the boys the jackets who put them one while Greg tied the rope to the boat and tube. He got the tube in the water and all set up for two of them to get on.

"Alright now who is going to be my spotter?" Greg asked.

"I will." Said Dean. "What do I do?"

"These two are going to go on the tube and you need to look behind the boat and tell my if they want me to go faster or slower or tell me if they fall off."

Juliana taught the boys the tubing signals for faster, slower, donut, zigzag, and cut. Her and Sam got on the tube and they started to go.

Sam at first was scared on the tube but in a few minutes the two were flying around a little over the speed limit of the lake. They rode like that for a few more minutes until they hit a big wave causing the tube to flip over. Greg circled back around to pick them up and found them in the water laughing.

"You want to go now Dean?" Said Juliana.

"Yeah." He said excitedly.

"Ok get on the tube with Sam, I will spot." Said Juliana.

Dean got on the tube with Sam and they started of. They continued switching off on the tube until it became dark. They later went out to dinner and ice cream. Around nine o'clock the blue mini van pulled back into the drive way. Greg looked back to find all three kids sound asleep. He went inside to call Bobby. After a few minutes of discussion the boys we're spending the night.

Greg walked back outside and woke the three up. "Ok who here is up for a sleep over?" All three kids eyes lit up.

An yay I got it done before camp! I won't be able to update for at least a week. Sorry. :( thank you for reading! Please feel free to review they always make me happy :)


End file.
